Sweet Sensations
by DeadlyImperfections
Summary: One of Orochimaru's elites is slowly falling for an experiment. Her brother doesn't approve,Tayuya is spreading rumors, Orochimaru is plotting against the couple. Betrayal is sure to follow.SakonxFemaleUkonxSuigetsu. Rated M for launguage. Slightly AU


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. oo;

Pairing. Female Ukon x Suigetsu. Slightly AU only due to the fact Ukon is a girl. :D;

* * *

Ukon stood infront the circular glass container, her eyes never wavering as she stared at the water inside it. It had become a daily routine, and Ukon was one to keep up a routine, not like Sakon at all. But she could see beyond the water, beyond every container, focusing on this one only. Giving it her undivided attention.

She sensed chakra in the tube, like the others, but this chakra just had something special about it. It drew her like a moth to the flame. Which is very contradicting, seeing how it was water, not fire. So everyday, for the past two months, she would come in late at night, sit down, and stare.

"…"

" You gonna keep oogling me like that?"

"…?"

The elder of the oto-twins never expected the water to talk. And it was noticeable, for she had a dumbfounded expression on her usual stoic face. She knew Orochimaru kept subjects in these containers, but never did they speak, either from fear, or they didn't have anything worth listening to.

" I mean sheesh women. You have any idea how hard it is to sleep at night with someone watching you?"

" No."

Ukon said the truth at least, but it had come out in one of the most sarcastic way possible that she could 'see' an eyebrow arch. But the sound of his voice was still ringing in her head, how deep and attractive it was. He said something else, but she was oblivious to it. She could only imagine what he looked like; hopefully he'd fit his voice box.

" Oi, Bitch. Answer me."

" I wasn't listening cunt."

The voice went silent, as if the word cunt magically hushed him, but she was wrong. It seemed to get him more irritated, or so Ukon assumed. But she really didn't care, for when she's insulted, she insults right back.

" I asked who you were."

" Ukon."

" Just Ukon?"

" No last name."

" Pity."

" Who are you?"

" Suigetsu."

" Erotic name."

Ukon was again blunt, no need for being subtle. His name was infact sexy, his voice was sexy, god if only she would be able to see what he'd look like, but even if he was perfect, she would never touch. Ukon despised being touched in anyway, affectionately or just a high five, it didn't happen, unless you were her little brother, and even Sakon rarely got to hug his own sister. It didn't help the fact that she didn't like touching either. A deep chuckle followed. Ukon smirked.

A request for a spar was in order. She would ask Kabuto to release this 'Suigetsu' first thing in the morning. He would be with the group for a training day minimum.

" Ukon isn't that bad either. Can I sleep now?"

She stood up, brushing the dirt off her rear, and when the man imprisoned thought she was going to leave, she dared to lean her side against the container, closing her own eyes. She had no intention of going away. Suigetsu muttered the word bitch, staring down at her with his eyes. Not really his eyes, but you get what I mean. This time it was him who did the staring, yet he didn't do it for entertainment, he did it because she just happened to be there.

Ukon awoke when she heard a gentle cooing sound of " Ukon, get up" in her ear. One much like Sakon's when he had to wake her lazy ass up. Her eyes fluttered open, expecting to be in her comfy bed and entangled in sheets. But she found the exact opposite. She was standing in the room with the tanks with the experiments. And it was Suigetsu who was cooing her. She pulled herself away from the tank, her face more stoic than ever, with a hint of flustered.

" Heh. The bitch is up. You know by I wanna sleep I meant I wanted you to leave."

" That's a shame now isn't it?"

Ukon smirked, her faint red tint gone, for Suigetsu went quiet again. She turned on her heel, glancing just once over her shoulder, blowing a kiss that most would have found irritating because it was just another sarcastic way to say good bye.

" I'll be back tonight. Tata Suigetsu-_kun._"

As the teen walked away, Suigetsu would have licked his lips if he could, having getting a glimpse of the younger nin's ass. A hint of lust.

" I'd hit it. "

* * *

Urgh. This is my first story. I would love Reviews. o.o; 

I tried to keep the characters IC as much as possible. Sigh. I'll be working on the next chapter. -.-;;


End file.
